


Swipe Right

by DarbyDoo22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Good Friend Malia Tate, Insecure Peter Hale, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oblivious Peter Hale, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Stiles helps Malia set up a profile on a few different dating sites. Stiles was showing her his account as an example when they came across Peter’s profile.“I guess he’s finally trying to get over you then” was all Malia said when she saw it. Which, what?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is based 100% on how I started my current relationship.... I just thought it would be cute if it happened to Peter and Stiles :) let me know what you think!

Malia had been complaining for weeks that she was single. The pack was getting annoyed, so Stiles being the absolute genius that he was, had offered to help Malia set up a few different dating apps that day. 

The rest of the pack had gone off to their respective homes, but Malia had come over to Stiles’ to see what he could get done. 

Stiles sat down close to Malia on the couch, so she could see his phone screen. He loaded the first app and tilted the phone towards her. 

“See the pictures here?” He asked, showing her any random profile that appeared on the app. Malia nodded, leaning in to get a better look at the guy in the pictures. 

“If you think he’s hot, you swipe right, if you don’t, you swipe left. If you actually care about their personality, you click on the bottom part here and it’ll tell you about them” Stiles explained, going through the motions on each profile that popped up. 

He closed the profile he had opened, Greenburg, and swiped left, before letting Malia try it out. 

“Okay.... right is good, left is bad?” she asked, as she swiped through a few pictures. One more swipe left and Malia stopped to click on one of the profiles. Stiles couldn’t see who it was from his angle, just where Malia was clicking on the screen. 

“So....” Malia trailed off, showing Stiles the phone screen. The phone screen with Peter Hale’s profile on it. Stiles’ heart sank, not that it had any right to. 

Yes, he’d been in love with Peter for years, and seeing Peter so openly searching for someone hurt. But Stiles was too. With a profile on the same dating site, no less! 

Malia cleared her throat, bringing Stiles out of his own head. 

“I guess he’s finally trying to get over you then” Malia said as she closed the phone and gave it back to Stiles, who could do nothing but stare at Malia. 

“Get.... over me? Peter, is try to get over me?” Stiles asked incredulously. Malia just shrugged. 

“Yeah, I mean, he likes you, Stiles. He told me that the last few times you hung out, he was going to ask you out, but you said something that made him think you weren’t interested, so he didn’t” she explained casually. 

Peter liked him. Stiles liked Peter, and apparently Peter liked him too. Stiles couldn’t help himself, he opened his phone and swiped right on Peter. 

Nothing happened. Meaning they hadn’t matched, because Peter didn’t like him, at least not on the stupid app. Stiles sighed and put down his phone. He wasn’t here to focus on his love life, he reminded himself. He should focus on helping Malia. 

By the time Stiles had set Malia up on two different apps and taught her how to use them, it was almost time for dinner. 

“Is pizza okay?” Stiles asked, as he flopped down next to Malia again. He was tired. Far too tired to be cooking at this point. 

“Pizza is good” Malia answered without looking up from her phone. Stiles sighed. She hadn’t looked up from it in at least the last hour, and Stiles honestly couldn’t decide if this was better or worse than her complaining from earlier. 

Either way, he took out his phone to call the pizza place, but noticed a notification from the dating app he’d shown Malia earlier. 

‘You have a new match’ it read, with cute little heart emojis before and after the text. Probably one of the guys Malia had swiped right on for practice, he thought, as he ignored it for now. Food was his priority. 

He called the pizza place and ordered triple his usual, knowing how much food Malia could eat. When he hung up, Stiles hesitated. He wanted to open the dating app, see who it was that Malia had accidentally matched him with so he could just delete them. Or to check if it was Peter, a small, nagging voice in the back of his mind whispered. 

Okay, Stiles thought, that decided it. He would open the app just to show himself that the new match wasn’t Peter. Couldn’t be Peter. 

It was Peter. Oh god, it was Peter! Stiles had no idea what to do. Should he send Peter a message? Should he wait for Peter to send him a message? Should he just delete the app and move to Canada? They were all options that he was seriously considering at this point, as he stared at the screen that was still flashing little hearts. 

“Why do you smell like panic?” Malia asked, looking up from her phone for once. 

“Because I matched with Peter on that app that I showed you, and I don’t know what to do” Stiles admitted. Malia gave him a knowing smirk, that did nothing to calm him. 

“What do you want to do?” She asked, though it sounded like she already knew the answer. 

“I want to go out with him” Stiles mumbled, and Malia’s grin widened. 

“What was that?” She asked, pretending not to have heard him. Stiles just reached over and smacked her. Malia didn’t even flinch. 

“You know what I said” Stiles grumbled, because there was no way Malia hadn’t heard him. Stupid supernatural hearing, Stiles thought. 

“What I don’t know is why you don’t just send him a message” Malia countered, and Stiles sighed. He knew she was right. But what should he say? 

Stiles’ fingers hovered over the screen hesitantly. He started typing out his default ‘hey, how are you doing?’, but it felt almost wrong to send that to Peter. Stiles knew Peter and something so generic didn’t seem right for someone he knew so well. 

‘Hey, how are you doing? I’m helping Malia set up some dating apps right now but would you want to get drinks some time?’ Stiles typed. He wasn’t sure if it was enough or too much. 

“Is this okay?” He asked Malia, holding out his phone for her to see. She glared at the phone as if it had somehow offended her, before taking it and reading the message. 

“Yeah, that should be fine” she said as she handed Stiles his phone back. Fine? He thought. Did that mean it was good, or just good enough?

“Oh my god, Stiles. It’s good, it’s great. Send it before I do” she threatened. So he did. Almost immediately the three little dots appeared, meaning that Peter was typing. 

‘I’m wonderful darling, thank you. Tomorrow night at the diner?’ was the answer he got from Peter. Stiles answered with a quick ‘yes’. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face for the rest of the night.


End file.
